Goldene Blume
by psychoTrickster
Summary: Sollux Captor was only seven when he was diagnosed with Brain Cancer. During the five agonizing years of Chemotherapy and surgeries he was finally cancer free. He later found himself suffering with a major case of Social Anxiety, so he shut himself inside, rarely leaving his room. The only person he spoke to was Karkat Vantas, until he met Eridan Ampora.
1. Chapter 1

**_ Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are 7 years old. Currently, you are sitting in one of those uncomfortable chairs that they have in the doctor's office. Your Mommy and Daddy are on both sides of you, not speaking. You have not really noticed the weird way they are acting yet, you are too busy playing with your best friend, a homemade bee plushie that your Nana made for you. You try to talk to your Daddy but he doesn't seem too interested in you right now, but that is okay, you'll talk to Mommy instead._**

"Hey Mommy," You turn your head away from your toy and up to the face that belongs to your Mother. "When can we go home?" You ask, blinking owlishly. She doesn't respond that much, all she does is look at you, a strange wetness to her eyes. You don't know why your Mommy is crying, but you don't think asking is a good idea. You rest your head on her shoulder, eyes drooping. Her blouse is scratchy, although it was once soft and silky. It has been washed too many times.

It has been almost 5 hours since you have arrived at the doctor's and after all the tests and scans you went through, all you want to do is go home and sleep. Your tiny and skinny arms are sore from all the shots and needles, and your tummy keeps rumbling because all you have gotten to eat was a small McChicken from McDonalds but that didn't fill you up at all. Your eyes snap open when you here the clicking of the door.

A tall and weird looking man with white hair walks through the door, his face is too serious for you to handle. He is a completely different doctor than before and it scares you. You feel your parents' stiffen, so you sit up a little straighter, to look older. When he speaks, it is soft and melodic. He has a bright green shirt under his white lab coat; it almost is too bright to look at. The doctor has a nametag that says, "Doc Scratch." which is weird.

"Mr. and Mrs. Captor, I'm sure the both of you are eager to know the diagnosis of all of this, but I wanted to prepare you first." Doc Scratch goes on and on, never stopping with the talking. Your bee suddenly becomes interesting again, but you need to act like an adult so you tell him to stop bothering you. You tune in again, "I know that no parent should ever go through this, but as a doctor, I'm forced to break such unfortunate news upon you both." Mommy bursts out crying, and you jump. You've never seen her cry like that, and it is terrifying. Daddy puts his head into his hands, quietly shaking.

"I'm afraid your son has brain cancer."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Your name is Sollux Captor and you are 12 years old. Currently, you are sitting on the edge of your hospital bed, waiting for your Mom to come pick you up. Today is the day you are Cancer free. You finally get to go home and be normal. You do not really have any hair now, so you wear a yellow beanie to cover your head. You have glasses, because you are blind as a bat without them. Other than the fact that you no longer have Cancer, and that you get to go home, you are even more excited about seeing your best friend, Karkat Vantas. He was released 4 months ago and your heart is pounding to see him again._******

The door to your room opens, and you jump up to your feet. Your Mother is suddenly in the room and hugging you. You would not have cared if your BEST FRIEND were not right behind her, watching. You are blushing; you can feel it, as you push your Mom's arms off you. She is crying and smiling; you cannot help but grin back. Karkat walks over, giving you the biggest hug you have ever received in your life, wow. You think he breaks your spine in the process, but you will get him back eventually. His hair is finally growing back, and it looks like he has a buzz cut. You put a hand on his head, feeling the prickly spikes of hair rooting from his head.

Karkat had Cancer just like you, except it was a different kind. He had Blood Cancer, diagnosed when he was three years old. You two became friends when the nurses put you both in a room together, so you would have someone to talk to. He was out before you though, cancer free, leaving you all alone in your Hospital room for 4 months. He came to visit anytime he could, but he was always busy with school.

When the two of you pull away, you suddenly notice the tears running down his cheeks and oh no, you are crying too. You are both crying and it is ridiculous, and you cannot stop. You have never seen Karkat cry, but you had heard him before. He used to cry himself to sleep sometimes, and when he did, you used to climb into his bed and sleep next to him so he would calm down. However, it was too dark you could not see shit. Therefore, it was a little weird seeing your friend cry like that.

The three of you are all crying and hugging and you cannot stand it. Your Mom finally wipes away her tears and announces that she is taking you both to get some ice cream. That almost instantly makes the two of you bolt out of the hospital room because it has been so long since you have had ice cream. The hospital had it of course, but it was always half-melted and only chocolate. You don't like chocolate.

On the drive to the ice cream parlor, your Mom hands over your DS. You haven't seen this thing in a while. Karkat whips out his own DS and challenges you to a damn Pokémon battle, which you cannot refuse. That would look bad on your ego. Also, you just really, really want to play Pokémon. You end up beating him at his own game, making him scream out a loud curse and a list of other profanities. Your Mom almost slams down on the brakes because she can't handle such language. She turns around in the driver's seat and stares at Karkat with her mouth hanging open, as she hasn't heard those words before in her entire life. You suddenly laughing because this is hilarious, but your Mom shuts you up with a glare. She slowly turns around, muttering things in Japanese that even you don't understand. Karkat just sat there a little petrified because he wasn't expecting all that to happen, the look on his face makes you burst out laughing all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Your name is Sollux Captor and you are 18 years old. Currently, you are leaning against your locker. In 7 minutes, school will be over for the day and you will be allowed home. You have nothing to do but wait for the last 7 minutes because your teacher decided to let class out early, which is both a blessing and a curse. _**

The only thing that you can occupy yourself with now is your phone. You have no homework because you always finish it in class, even if it was not assigned yet. You like to get homework from students, who have already had that class. It is easier to focus on that than your teacher's teaching, since you practically know all of this stuff anyways. You learned it ahead of time, being the study freak you are.

Your phone is not that amusing so you put it away. You have been trying to distract yourself because PROM is in 4 days and you do not have a date. You are waiting for the right moment to ask your BEST FRIEND, Karkat Vantas, who you have had a crush on since you were 13. However, you are running low on time and you just really do not want to screw this up. Karkat has not actually justified his sexuality, but you are hoping he accepts your request to the dance and does not let you crash and burst into flames with his denounce.

You almost drop your phone when someone grips your shoulder, but before you have time to react fully, you're spun around to see a familiar face. It's Karkat. Fuck. A bonus to all of this is that he looks beyond serious and for once, he is intimidating. You are actually scared. "We need to talk." He says and oh shit, now you are sweating. Karkat grabs your hand, _fucking grabs your hand_, and starts dragging you.

Your brain does not want to work because wow, your hand is touching his, and you are blushing. Karkat is either going to lay some serious shit down, or he is going to ask you to prom. Those are the only two options, _the only two._ You're hoping and praying that he is asking you to prom, or at least asking you out because you cannot live with the disappointment if he is going to talk about something else. You snap back into reality, finding yourself in the Library. Karkat is still dragging you, but this time a lot less forceful.

"Okay," Karkat stops and you almost run into him before he turns around, "I have some serious bullshit that I need to lay down on your skinny ass because if I don't, I'm going to lose it." He runs a hand through his shaggy black hair, looking irritated. You are trying to not get your hopes up, but it is so hard not to.

"Well, lay it down KK, th'ince it I'th thoooo important." You lisp through a mouth full of braces; damn these things, always in the way. Karkat snaps his head up at you, squinting. "First of all, shut the fuck up, it is not your turn to speak. Second, it is important so wipe that sarcasm from your disgusting mouth or I swear to god." He sighs, putting his hands in his hoodie. You actually shut up, and wait for him to continue. It takes him a while, and every second he takes, your heart beats even faster.

"So you know prom is coming up?" He asks, "Well, I was thinking about asking Terezi, but I'm not sure if she likes me anymore."

Your heart shatters into millions of tiny pieces. There they are, on the floor. You watch as Karkat continuously stomps on them without even noticing he was doing it. Your face goes pale as every drop of hope pours out of your mouth, onto the floor, and down the non-existent drain. Of course. You knew this would happen. You are such an idiot. Karkat does not like you at all, at least not the way you want him to. Only as a _friend._

He is staring at you, eyes searching over your face, looking for something. "Um..dude? You kinda just blanked out on me here. Captor? Earth to beanpole? Come in, come in douche bag. Is anyone there?" Karkat is poking your stomach and you feel like you are going to puke. He isn't gay. You should have known.

You shake your head and sputter out a response, "I t-think you should just go ahead and a-a'thk her." Your own words tear at your throat, burning like acid as they spew from your mouth. Everything hurts, you want to break down and cry. You won't though, not in front of _him. _Karkat nods, "Cool, I think I'll do that. Right now, actually. Holy shit." He punches your shoulder as he leaves, yelling, "Thanks man!" over his shoulder.

After the bell rings, you stride to your car, and plop down in the front seat. You pull down the visor, looking at yourself in the tiny mirror attached to it. Your eyes search over your face, up to your golden hair. You hair grew back, only lighter and thinner. You've dyed it blonde, but now black streaks are sprouting beside the yellow strands. You look back at your eyes, only you cannot see them. Even after you pull off your tinted glasses that hide your heterochromia, all you see are tears. You're sobbing, making your chest hurt even more. You're in the school parking lot, probably where everyone can see you, sobbing like someone close had died.


End file.
